


Landline

by Mithrigil



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Backstory, Gen, Hope, Human Experimentation, Parents & Children, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata calls his mother and tells her his plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landline

**Author's Note:**

> Pregame. Spoilers through the sixth trial.

“Hello, Hinata residence.”

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hajime! Are you all right? Why aren’t you calling the cell?”

“I couldn’t remember the number, sorry. I’m calling from a school phone. But yeah, I’m all right. Everything’s all right. How are you?”

“That’s wonderful. We’re both fine here! Your father’s back from California. He’s asleep now, but if you want to talk to him--”

“No, Mom, I think I need to talk to you alone first if that’s all right.”

“Of course it is. But you said everything’s all right.”

“Everything is. I’ve got...good news.”

“That’s great! What kind of good news?”

“I’ve been--the Hope’s Peak selection committee chose me for a study. Um, is it all right that they’re recording this conversation?”

“Of course. Is that where you’re calling from?”

“Yeah, I’m in the labs. The Headmaster’s here, and the researchers. It’s...it’s really different, inside the real Hope’s Peak. I’m going to be part of it. Like the Good Luck kids I told you about.”

“Hajime, that’s wonderful! I know how much you wanted that, and all that hard work paid off! It only goes to show, doesn’t it. You must be so proud of yourself!”

“I am, Mom. I really am.”

“When do you start classes with the Talented kids?”

“That’s...it’s not going to work like that. Um, it’s more like a study. If everything works out I could be taking classes with them in--not next year, but the year after, right, Headmaster? With the seventy-ninth class. Yeah. He just said yes. They’d filter me in if it works.”

“An extra two years is nothing to worry about, not at a place like Hope’s Peak.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You’ll still be able to get into a good college, I’m sure of it. But what do you mean, if it works?”

“Mom, I...haha, this is awkward. Um.”

“Hajime, are you sure everything’s all right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. It’s just hard to say. You can’t tell anyone about this, all right?”

“Hajime, what’s wrong?”

“...You have to promise not to tell anyone. I’ll tell Dad, I just want to tell you first.”

“All right.”

“Mom, the thing I’ve been chosen for isn’t the kind of study they could do anywhere but Hope’s Peak. It’s not just about measuring me against the other students. There are...there are some real risks. Once I sign the forms and go through with this, I don’t think they can even tell you some of what they’re doing. But I can tell you that it’s going to involve--surgery.”

“Surgery?”

“It’s about the capacity of my brain. About my capacity to learn.”

“Hajime, you’re going to let them cut you open?”

“It’s more than that, Mom. I might not even really be myself after this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“...Mom, trust me. I wouldn’t want to do this if it weren’t important. And it is important--to me, and to the school, maybe even to the world. And it’s something I was chosen for, something I was _wanted_ for, more than I’ve ever been wanted for anything. --Not that you didn’t want me, Mom, but it’s different.”

“No, I know what you mean. It’s just--if this is a prank, stop now.”

“It’s not a prank, Mom. The school is really interested in this. In me.”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me what’s really going on?”

“This is what’s really going on. And I think I’m going through with it. But I can tell you and Dad more in person. I’d--I’d like that, actually. Would you be able to come to the school next week to talk about it? And...to see me.”

“Of course. You’ll have to ask your father when he’s available but we can certainly come and see you.”

“Great, I--wait.--The Headmaster just said he’ll take care of your lodgings and everything. And dinner. It’s the least he can do.”

“That’s very generous of him.”

“Yeah.”

“Hajime, are you sure about this? It may seem like the right idea now, but in a few years you might--”

“I’m not going to regret this, Mom. I’m not going to be here to regret it. Nothing’s ever felt more important to me than this. Not even getting into Hope’s Peak in the first place. It’s so amazing. The project is amazing. What they want to do, what they can do--what I could be. It’s more than just talent. It’s beyond--sorry. The Headmaster says I can’t say anything else about that until you’re here. But please, Mom. It’s that important to me. I can finally be something special.”

“You were always special, Hajime.”

“You know, I’ve never really felt that, until now. I mean, it’s hard to feel special when there’s always someone better. But I guess it’s that I didn’t know what I was really special for. And now I do.”

“And it’s this.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“...Hajime, stay on the line. I’m going to go wake up your father, and we’ll talk about when we can come up and see you and talk about this in person.”

“All right.”

“And I love you. We love you. You know that, right?”

“I do, Mom. And I love you too.”

“Just--wait. Wait, one second.”

***


End file.
